


Till Death Do Us Part

by harryxkakashi, xXkokichi_holeXx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, CW is Homophobic, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Castiel (Supernatural) is a Harry Potter Fan, Castiel Goes to Syria (Supernatural), Castiel Goes to the Mega Hell (Superntural), Dean Winchester is Homophobic, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), F/F, Homophobia, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Love Triangles, Lucifer is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Smut, Spider Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, which is Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxkakashi/pseuds/harryxkakashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkokichi_holeXx/pseuds/xXkokichi_holeXx
Summary: After all this time, Castiel finally got the courage to confess his love to Dean Winchester, the love of his life, only to be sent to Mega Hell™. He arrives, expecting eternal punishment, but things are not always what they seem. Will a quirky pole dancer by the name of Angel Dust heal the fallen angel's broken heart? Or will he be caught in the lusty spider's web of deceit?> edit: WINCEST IS FUCKING CANON??????
Relationships: Castiel/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Lucifer/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanceMcpain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcpain/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm addicted XD

Dean and Castiel entered the bunker, out of breath. Castiel paused to rest, hands on his knees, head down. Dean beckoned at him with a shake of his head, knife in hand.

"Come on." Castiel nodded soundlessly and caught up to him. They kept on running, upstairs to the main floor of the bunker, and to the map room. Dean paced around the room, head in his hands. Castiel could smell the frustration coming off of him but bit his lip in fear of angering Dean even more. "Come on, Dean. Think. Think!" he banged his forehead on the table, and then started towards the door.

"Dean, where are you going?!" Castiel yelled in confusion.

"I... I don't know!" Dean exclaimed. His mind was in shambles, he didn't have a clue on how to evade Death herself.

"You know she can find us anywhere," Castiel replied, he wasn't trying to make the situation worse, but it ended up being that way.

"I know, I know that! I just... What do we do, Ca–" He was cut off suddenly by a shock of pain as Billie arrived on the balcony behind him. He dropped to the floor, clutching his chest, crying out in pain. Castiel fell to his knees in shock (and mild horniness) and looked up to find the culprit.

"Billie," he breathed.

He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and attempted to guide him away from danger. On the balcony, Billie stretched her necrotic, injured hand, squeezing the air.

"My heart... I can feel her." Dean wheezed out, sounding like an eighty-year-old man dying of heart failure, pneumonia, and genital herpes, all simultaneously.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta go. Come on." Tears started to form in Cas's eyes as he saw the man he loved writhing. He pulled Dean away, almost carrying him through the bunker as Dean gasped and grunted in pain. At the bottom of the stairs, Billie followed them slowly, her hand still upturned and squeezing.

"It's you, Dean. It's always been you. Death-defying. Rule-breaking." He was crying for real now, salty tears dripping down his cheeks. "You are everything I lived to set right. To put down. To tame."

Dean collapsed beside the bookshelves just out of view, gripping his chest. Castiel looked over his shoulder, only to see Billie still approaching at a steady rate.

"You are human disorder incarnate," she snarled. She arrived at the bookshelves, but Dean and Castiel were nowhere in sight. She continued to follow slowly behind where they could've gone, back downstairs. In the downstairs hallway, Castiel was supporting Dean's weight with Dean's arm over his shoulders as he hurried him through the bunker, away from Billie, away from anything that could hurt the one human he cared about most in this universe. Dean clutched his heart, groaning in pain once more.

"I've got you," he repeated over and over, not knowing whether Dean really heard him or not, "I've got you."

They rounded another hallway corner, with Billie not far behind them, still holding her scythe.

"Come on, Dean. You can't escape me."

Billie dragged the blade of her scythe against the tile wall. Castiel and Dean hurried on as they hear the metal grinding, as cold and heavy as a death sentence.

"Don't you think it's finally time? Time for the sweet release of death?" she called out, in a taunting voice.

Around another corner, Castiel guided Dean into basement storage room 7B and closed the door behind them, holding his breath in anticipation. Dean coughed, still holding his chest as he doubled over in extreme pain. Castiel found a pocket knife in Dean's back pants pocket and used it to cut his own palm. He used his own blood to paint warding onto the door, in a futile attempt to protect the couple. Billie approached the door, scythe swinging in a rhythm of death. The warding glowed as it completed. Dean inhaled, leaning back in relief as the pain subsided a bit. Castiel turned towards him, concern etched onto his brow.

"Did it work?" he questioned the more muscular man.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Billie placed her injured hand just in front of the door, sensing the warding. She frowned.

"It blocked her grip on you," he explained, "It won't last long, but its better than having to see you pain. Anything is better than seeing you in pain."

Dean frowned a bit and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Billie pounding her fist against the door. It shuddered under her might. The warding crackled, but held. The slow pounding continued periodically throughout Castiel and Dean's conversation.

"Dean, she said that wound was killing her," Castiel said before Dean could start talking again, "Maybe we can wait her out." He was hopeful that they could both still make it out of this situation alive.

Dean growled, "Yeah, and if we can't? We know that she's got the stamina of a god, ya know, being Death."

Castiel's expression became serious, "Then we fight."

Dean was unconvinced. He shook his head sadly, "We'll lose," he turned and walked slowly towards the back wall of the room, looking more hopeless than anything. "I just led us into another trap, all because I couldn't hurt Chuck. Because I was angry and because I just needed something to kill, and because that's all I know how to do." He banged his fist against the metal wall, the thud echoing across the near-empty room.

"Dean..." he started to approach him, hand outreached.

"It was Chuck all along. We shouldn't have left Sam and Jack. We should be there with them right now." He was speaking through heavy, salty tears now. "Everybody's gonna die, Cas. Everybody. I can't stop it," he walked closer to Castiel. "She's gonna get through that door," he whispered.

Castiel replied quietly, "I know."

"And she's gonna kill you, and then she's gonna kill me." He looked down.

They exchanged a look. Castiel knows this already; this situation is hopeless, but he can't bring himself to say it out loud. Saying it made it real. "It" meaning the possibility of losing Dean.

"I'm sorry."

Castiel suddenly started, "Wait, there is... There's one thing she's afraid of. There's one thing strong enough to stop her. When Jack was dying, I made a deal to save him."

"You what?" he exclaimed.

"The price was my life," Cas continued. "When I experienced a moment of true happiness or sexual ecstasy, The Empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Dean said in frustration.

Castiel was now crying once more, "I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be? What my true happiness could even look like. I never found an answer because the one thing I want... It's something I know I can't have. But I think I know... I think I know now. Happiness isn't in the having, it's in just being. It's in just saying it." He swiped at his face with his trenchcoat sleeve, with no avail.

Dean was now looking more confused than anything, "What are you talking about, man?" (A/N: Dean my cute smol bean ^w^. he's so clueless uwu)

He continued, "I know. I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive, and you're angry, and you're broken. You're “daddy's blunt instrument.” And you think that hate and anger, that's... That's what drives you, that's who you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you see it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. He smiled through the pain, a bit grim, he knew what he was doing, but he didn't care, all he cared about was _him_. "You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell... Knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack... I cared about the whole world because of you," he laughed melancholically. "You _changed_ me, Dean."

Dean looked resigned and looked at Castiel sharply, "Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

"Because it is."

The words hung in the room like a thick, heavy fog. Castiel looked as if he was Atlas, holding the weight of the world on his own two shoulders.

Dean inhaled, ready to argue, but the angel interrupted him once more.

"I love you." He smiled, shining with the radiance of a million brightly burning suns, unmatched in brilliance.

Dean shook his head homophobically, "Don't do this, Cas, You're better than this."

A wet noise came from behind Dean and he turned to see the fiery lava from Mega Hell squeezing through the bricks of the bunker's wall as a portal began to open. They both knew what this meant, there was no going back now. Cas thought he saw tears in Dean's eyes as he turned back to look at him, but instead, Dean looked angry. He smiled back still tearful. The warded door busted open. Billie stood behind it with her scythe. There was no more time.

Dean started, "Cas..."

Castiel put his hand, bloodied from when he'd cut it for the warding, on Dean's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Dean."

"What?" He hadn't been able to finish his sentence.

Castiel shoved Dean aside. He hits the floor beneath the portal. A handprint of Castiel's blood remained on the shoulder of his jacket. Billie entered the room. Castiel looked at Dean one last time, smiling, and inhaled as the red liquid tendrils of Mega Hell wrapped around him. The Empty crashed against Billie, pulling her in along with them. Dean watched in shock as the portal to hell closed, and he was left alone, panting, stunned, and in shock, as Castiel was dragged to Mega Hell before he could even call him a homophobic slur.

"That fuckin' fruit," he muttered, "I would have put him on my DNI if I knew he was a fucking queer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till death do us part  
> But we're already past that phase  
> This is a brand new start  
> And I think I deserve some praise
> 
> For the way that I am  
> Despite having overdosed  
> And ending up comatose  
> I don't give a damn  
> I've let my emotions go  
> Fuck being a sober hoe
> 
> This is the mantra, this is my life you're playing with now till the end of the night  
> Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high
> 
> I'm addicted to the madness  
> This hotel is my Atlantis  
> We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin  
> Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in
> 
> I'm addicted to the feeling  
> Getting higher than the ceiling  
> And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
> Just concede and give in to your inner demons again


	2. A/N: smol yaoi beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> losing it

wincest is canon

dean got killed by a juggalo clowcore vampire wielding a rusty nail and the power of tetanus

R.I.P. Cas you were a real one i hope you're getting railed by the demon sex god of your dreams in turbo hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking losing it


	3. Love Loses, Wincest Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean homophically watches Castiel go to Mega Hell, he realizes he has some repressed feelings for another hypermasculine yeeyee man.
> 
> a.k.a. Dean has an erection

Dean shrugged and turned away from the flaming pit that the fruit loop angel had fallen into. He pulled out a Virginia Slim and lit the end, enjoying the fact that another queer would be getting what he got. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming from around the bookshelves.

"'Sup man," Sam said as he nodded at Dean. He frowned when he noticed the cig, "You shouldn't smoke indoors, you'll die of asphyxiation."

"I fought God, Sam," Dean replied, "I can survive anything, even tetanus from rusty nails."

Sam shot him a look and leaned against wall, the mirror image of his yeehaw brother. "You wanna talk about it."

"Talk about what, Sam, the massive erection I have right now from seeing Cas fall into perdition." Sam looked down, eyes widening as he saw Dean's pants strain under the pressure of his enormous member. Dean looked at Sam lustily with lust in his eyes and licked his lusty lips. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam swallowed and pulled at his collar, "I-I don't know what you want me to do about that Dean, its your fault that raging homophobia arouses you." What he couldn't deny however, was the not-so-uncomfortable heat pooling in his stomach. 

Dean growled. "You know what you have to do buddy boy, now get on your knees kid and show this fellar a good time."

Sam obeyed, legs shaking and lip quivering as he slid to his knees in front of Dean. He unzipped Dean's pants and looked up at him submissively like the bottom we know he is. 

Sam felt dean's dick cheese slide against his tongue, making him swallow it lovingly. As much as he hated the taste of dick cheese, he loved dean enough to do it. He needed to do it for daddy Dean Winchester. He pulled in and out, bobbing his head in a timely manner. Dean looked down at his baby brother, a sharp toothed smile appearing. "Good boy.." He praised his brother, stroking his hair. He raised a hand out, lightly slapping Sam's cheek so spit drooled down his chin.

His entire cock was in his mouth, twitching and throbbing from Sam's spit. He pulled off again, coughing from the gag reflex and wiping his chin. He looked back at Dean's throbbing thick member, composing himself and putting it back in his mouth, letting Dean put his hand back in Sam's hair and pushing him down onto his dick, face fucking him. Sam gasped, eyes tearing up as Dean used him like a fleshlight, pushing him and pulling him off like a sex toy.

He got more frantic, almost worried that he would rip Sam's hair out. Of course though, Dean was homophobic. He didn't care for the gays. He just wanted a blowjob from my little brother. It wasn't gay, they were related. Finally, dean gasped, pushing Sam onto his dick with both of his hands and cumming straight down his throat. Sam choked, gripping onto Deans ass to make sure he got all the semen down his throat. Dean's baby batter. He pulled off, cum slipping down his chin as he pulled his head back, swallowing all the thick cum Dean gifted to him. Dean panted, huffing and pushing Sam off, Sam falling against the floor as he slurped up all the cum that Dean so thankfully gave him.

"Thank you big bro.." He panted out, giving Dean a loving smile.

"Fuck off you fruit" He managed to pant out.

Sam got up and turned towards Dean who was walking towards the door while adjusting his cowboy belt. He bumped into him and Dean suddenly went flying, still disoriented from the mind-blowing, universe-rewriting, mega heaven level orgasm he just had. He tried to put his hands up to break his fall, but it was too late, he went chest first onto a stray nail sticking out from the side of one of the bookcases.

He screamed like a little girl, but quickly stopped because it was so emasculating. The tetanus from crusty ass, probably cum covered nail quickly sonic speeded through his shitty ass bloodstream (which was like 5% cheap beer) and killed him almost instantly.

Sam cradled his dead lover's body in his hands, sobbing like a smaller, skinnier little girl. He didn't stop though because he didn't have toxic masculinity like Dean. Dean got transported straight to Mega Hell lmao.

* * *

Cas looked up like he heard something, but quickly dismissed it. He first needed to find out where the fuck he was and why it was so fucking red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te enamoraste pero caíste más profundo en ese pozo  
> Mientras la muerte llueve de arriba  
> Entonces reza porque esto es así
> 
> No le estás dejando ir  
> Y que si me comporto mal? Es lo que todos anhelan  
> Tu ya lo sabes  
> Así que ven si te sientes valiente e imagínate un compañero  
> Lo quieres lo tengo, ves algo que te guste?  
> Podemos tener todo al final de la noche  
> Tu dinero y poder, mi deleite pecado  
> Un golpe de ese cielo e infierno, un infierno alto
> 
> Soy adicto a la locura, este hotel es mi Atlantis  
> Siempre tendremos una maldita razón para pecar  
> Deja mi alma quemándose y la inhalaré  
> Soy adicto al sentimiento, llevándolo más alto que el techo  
> Y nunca querremos que este Jodido sentimiento termine  
> Solo cede y entregate a tus demonios internos otra vez  
> Solo cede y entregate a tus demonios internos otra vez  
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/addict-adicto.html

**Author's Note:**

> Just know I have only watched 4 episodes of Supernatural, and I do not like it. I do not like Hazbin Hotel either. †his is epic.


End file.
